1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to a land grid array (LGA) connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a CPU chip, to a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Land grid array (LGA) electrical connectors are widely used in the connector industry for electrically connecting CPU chips to PCBs. A conventional LGA electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,624. The electrical connector generally comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of electrical terminals received in the housing. Each terminal has a relatively long spring arm extending beyond outside the housing, for electrically mating with a corresponding pad on a CPU chip. However, the connector has a shortcoming that there is no protecting means for the terminals. When the connector is collided by an exterior object, the spring arm is prone to be accidental damaged because of undue force generated during the colliding. The terminal being damaged is difficult to effectively mating with the pad on the CPU chip. This can thereby affect reliable electrical connecting between the connector and the CPU chip.
Therefore, a new land grid array electrical connector, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art, is desired.